


嗑CP也要谈恋爱

by KHNN



Series: 事情要从skm说起 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: 搬一下lof的文腐男子们的恋爱故事主absk，提及iwfk和yuri组
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru, Miyadate Ryota/Watanabe Shouta
Series: 事情要从skm说起 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832893
Kudos: 3





	嗑CP也要谈恋爱

佐久间大介是个稀有物种，传闻中的腐男子，还是个嗑真人CP的腐男子。  
他是一个天马行空的写手，喜欢搞一堆玄幻的设定，但经常写着写着就开新脑洞，所以身上背着无数个坑。  
主推CP是两位当红歌手宫馆凉太和渡边翔太，两人是从小一起长大的竹马，被称为ゆり組。两人经常一起上节目，也合作过好几首歌。在佐久间心中，最美好的爱情就是两人从小一起长大，突然有一天意识到自己喜欢对方。再加上ゆり組的两位唱歌很好听，性格也很有趣，佐久间很快就被圈粉了。  
平时活泼开朗的佐久间朋友不少，但他仍觉得有些孤单，因为自己的爱好无人能倾诉。佐久间总是想着，要是能交到腐男子同好就好了。  
有一天，他收到网友お丸さん和タピオカ的面基邀请，契机是他吐槽家附近的咖啡馆新菜单很黑暗，意外地发现他和两位网友就住在隔着两站电车的地方。虽然お丸さん和タピオカ的主推CP是两位当红模特，但他们时不时也会写ゆり組的小短篇。お丸さん的文兼具优良剧情和搞笑为一体，タピオカ人如其名，写的文像半糖的黑糖珍珠奶茶，甜而不腻。佐久间不知不觉与两位相熟，是可以和タピオカ一起调侃欺负お丸さん的关系。  
佐久间不是没在私底下脑补过两人是怎样的女孩子，お丸さん大概是温柔稳重又带着童真的大姐姐，タピオカ或许是个很可爱的小女孩，说话声音有点小，而且软软的，因为她平时在网上聊天时话也不多。  
佐久间有点担心对方见到自己会吓一跳，但渴望和同好在现实生活中面基的心驱使他答应了。  
“好啊，但是见到我不要被吓到哦。” 他说。

三人约在咖啡馆见面，过于不安的佐久间提早半小时到了，发消息给お丸さん：“我坐在一进门右边第一桌。“这个位置从外面也可以看到，两位网友可以先做一下心理准备。  
“你好，是市民さん吗。”  
意料之中很温柔的声音，但是意料之外的男声。站在佐久间面前的是两个打扮时尚的男人，一位皮肤白的发光，是刚刚开口说话的人。另一位身高很高，脸上没有什么表情，看起来也很严肃的样子。  
“两位是？”佐久间艰难地发出声音询问。  
“我是お丸さん，他是タピオカ。” 皮肤很白的人说。  
高个子点点头，发出低沉的声音：“你好。”  
佐久间觉得自己那句话是多余的，不要被吓到的是他才对。不知道为什么，お丸さん给人感觉倒没有违和感，但タピオカ的反差真的很大。  
三人坐下聊了一会，佐久间得知了两人的真实姓名，深泽辰哉和岩本照。他们年龄和自己相仿，不管怎么说，佐久间还是很感动，一下子多了两个腐男子同好。过了一会他们的点餐来了，看着吃完巧克力蛋糕后露出可爱笑容的岩本，佐久间突然觉得タピオカ这个名字也没什么违和感。  
离开甜品店后岩本提出想去新开的奶茶店，看来是相当喜欢喝珍珠奶茶才用タピオカ作为ID。半路上，作为一个究极腐男子，佐久间又悄悄嗑起了CP。  
狭窄的人行道容不下三人，他走在深泽和岩本身后，一辆车飞快驶过，岩本下意识伸手搂住站在靠外的深泽的肩。看到这一幕的佐久间瞪大眼睛，迅速闭嘴把声音咽了下去。  
这不怪他，要怪就怪这两个人。两人说他们高中就认识了，大学也是同一所，现在也住在一起。同居，又一个佐久间最喜欢的元素。  
吸了一口奶茶的岩本又露出了幸福的笑容，佐久间也喝了一口，确实很好喝。  
“呐，照，这个要怎么弄啊？”但是下一秒，他就差点被深泽撒娇似的声线给呛着了。  
“这边不是开口啦……还是整个盖子打开来喝吧。”  
真的就是彼氏彼女的感觉啊，不，这份安定感，还不如说是夫妇。看着头快挨在一块的两人，佐久间默默喝着奶茶，觉得自己又被秀了一脸。

“对了，佐久间你要加入我们的合志队伍吗？”深泽问。  
“ゆり組的？”佐久间的眼睛瞬间亮起来，他还从来没有出过同人志，虽然他的文热度不低，但他一直不会弄同人志的那些东西。  
“对，我正好还有个认识的写手主推也是ゆり組，上次约好了一起出合志来着，佐久间也加入进来吧。” 深泽说，“啊，不过这次你的文要写完哦。”  
“好啊！这个时间参加冬Comic还很充足，没问题的！”佐久间沉浸在喜悦中，“还有那位写手叫什么名字？我说不定认识。”  
“啊，那家伙名字挺奇怪的，叫期间限定。”  
“我知道！居然是期间限定さん吗！”  
期间限定是传说中的ゆり組写手，其文内容之跌宕起伏，精彩纷呈，是佐久间的学习楷模。  
“她是个怎么样的人啊？”佐久间问。  
“他，”岩本纠正，“期间限定也是男的，是个大学霸，长得也很好看，人也很温柔，总之是个很优秀的人。”  
佐久间大介，孤单的腐男子一枚，今天震惊了两次之后，发现和他一样的人还不少。

岩本和深泽最近上电视了，他们去了Raul的握手会，作为万红从中的一点绿，被采访班揪了出来。  
“有什么想对Raulさん传达的话吗？”记者问，“Raulさん说不定会看到哦。”  
“Raul君，期待你的成长，也期待你挑战更多的领域。”岩本说。  
“嗯……Raul君，长身体的时候要好好吃饭，注意身体健康。”深泽说。  
佐久间表示不愧是他嗑的CP。  
“我看到节目了，你们俩是Raul君的爸妈吗。”佐久间在line群里吐槽对方。  
“佐久间，你的文写完了吗？”深泽问。  
“我写完了，ふっか写到结尾了，阿部ちゃん前段时间有点忙，但是他写文速度很快，你呢？”岩本问。  
“对不起，卡文了……”佐久间在两人的连击中败下阵来。  
“不用太急呀，时间还充裕，”顶着云朵头像的人发言了，“佐久间这周末有空吗？不然我陪你写吧，两个人思路多一点。”  
“好啊！期间限定さん是天使吗！”佐久间仿佛从云朵头像的人身上看到了圣光。  
“跟照和ふっか一样喊阿部ちゃん就好。”

毕竟是跟仰慕的写手见面，佐久间出门的时候拿出了十二分的干劲。新的鞋子，新的外套，头发也稍微拿发胶弄了弄，像是要去约会一样。  
“我先到啦，坐在一进门右边第一桌，你在店外就可以看到。”快走到咖啡馆时，他就收到了阿部的消息。  
“抱歉！我在路上马上到！”佐久间加块脚步。  
那个位置果然外面看得一清二楚，佐久间走近，右边第一桌坐着的是他熟悉的人。好久不见，对方把头发染成棕色，看起来还是那么温柔。他们对视了，对方漂亮的眼睛闪着光。  
“诶？阿部ちゃん？”  
“诶，原来是佐久间吗。”  
佐久间万万没想到，这个阿部ちゃん与其说是期间限定，还不如说是他大学的学弟，他们都在舞蹈社待过。  
佐久间对阿部亮平印象还是很深的，拿着全额奖学金的大学霸，长相又漂亮又帅气，舞蹈社的社团活动也从不怠慢，总是很努力地跳着舞。人也很温柔，是学校里的大明星，舞蹈社的学院祭演出时甚至还有人举着阿部的牌子在台下尖叫。  
佐久间心情有些复杂，虽说是腐男子，但他从小到大普通地喜欢着女生。唯一一次对同性心动，就是在大学时代，就是面前这个人。  
“没想到阿部ちゃん真的就是阿部ちゃん啊。”佐久间拉开椅子坐下，“完全没想到阿部ちゃん也喜欢ゆり組。”  
“我也是，好久没见过你了，大学以来吧？”阿部露出微笑。  
“我可是有时不时回去看看舞蹈社的后辈的，阿部ちゃん偶尔也要回去看看啊。”佐久间掏出电脑，“对了，你和ふっか他们怎么认识的啊？”  
“我是那两人的高中同学哦。”

在阿部的建议下，佐久间的思路也差不多构建完了，文章也写了不少。两人找个地方吃了晚饭，一起散步回家。  
“说起来，阿部ちゃん喜欢上ゆり組的契机是什么呢？”佐久间问，“以前完全没察觉到。”  
“我是……被朋友带去看了舘様的演唱会，”阿部说，“那场正好翔太来当特邀嘉宾，帮舘様庆生，听他们讲童年回忆的时候觉得真美好……就喜欢上了。”  
“原来是这样，这个契机也能体现出阿部ちゃん的温柔呢，”佐久间回忆，“有一次我在练习室睡着了，醒来后发现自己躺在宿舍里，舍友说是阿部ちゃん送我回来的。”  
“诶，完全不记得了……”  
阿部的这句话让佐久间一瞬停下脚步。  
对啊，从以前开始就很温柔的阿部ちゃん，排练间隙给大家分水的阿部ちゃん，有人受伤时第一个察觉到的阿部ちゃん，被后辈围住问问题时耐心解答的阿部ちゃん，在舞台上闪闪发光的阿部ちゃん。  
佐久间突然想起最后一年，他的最后一场表演。变换阵型的时候，他和阿部擦肩而过，他们对视了，阿部的眼睛亮晶晶地，对他露出一个笑容。  
“谢谢。”阿部的口型是这么说的。  
他曾经为之心动过的阿部ちゃん。  
以及，残忍的，不记得自身所施舍过的温柔的阿部ちゃん，在毕业之后就再也没有联系过他的阿部ちゃん。  
若不是两人都喜欢ゆり組，对方说不定再过几年就忘记佐久间这个人都存在了吧。  
佐久间那天晚上失眠了，他花了一晚上，把结局写了出来。

“为什么想一言不发地消失，我做错了什么吗？”宫馆不敢放开渡边的手，他怕放开了下一秒渡边就会消失在自己面前。  
“不是的，殿下没有……”  
“翔太。”渡边疏离的称呼令他不安，他不自觉地拽紧对方的手。  
“……凉太并没有做错什么，错的是我。”渡边轻声说，停止扇动翅膀，老老实实落在宫馆身边。  
“凉太一直没注意到吧？我喜欢凉太。”  
“从第一次见面起我就知道我们是不可能的，那么多名门仙子喜欢着凉太，而我只是一个唱歌好听又有点运气的平民，偶然站在凉太身边。”  
“凉太曾经夸过我的翅膀好看不是吗，这副翅膀甚至不是我的，以前的我只是一个另类的，不能飞的仙子罢了，要不是女王殿下慷慨地赠予我这副翅膀，我还是那个另类的存在。”  
“但是凉太的翅膀是那么好看，这副从小就跟着你的翅膀，一直闪耀着，吸引着不同的人。凉太对待每个人都很温柔，我只是其中之一吧。”  
“我们第一次见面的那场舞会,你和紫月小姐跳了一支舞，但是前几天你们再见面时，你似乎已经不记得她是谁了。我想凉太大概有一天也会忘记我吧，如果我离开的话，就不用看到凉太和哪个人在一起，不用经历那样的痛苦了。”  
宫馆静静地听完了渡边说的话，内心喜悦又悲伤，像是一剂甜蜜的毒药打在血管。他为他和渡边的两情相悦而高兴，却又有点自责，为什么没有早点告诉对方，害对方多想了。  
渡边翔太向来不喜欢直接告诉别人自己内心在想什么，他是想了多久，又承受了多少痛苦，才把自己的想法一股脑地全说出来。  
“殿下，您已经听完我的话了，可以放我走了吗？”  
渡边颤抖的声音把宫馆拉回现实，对方又离开地面，急切地扇动翅膀，想要从这里挣脱。宫馆意识到他现在绝不能放手，放手一切就结束了。  
他也扇动翅膀腾空，用力把渡边拉向自己，把对方搂进怀里。  
“对不起，让翔太不安了。”  
“我喜欢翔太，从很久很久以前开始。”  
“翔太或许不知道，小时候有一次我出宫玩耍时，在路边遇见了一个孩子，那个孩子有些奇怪，他没有翅膀。”  
渡边抬头，不可置信地看着他，宫馆这才注意到对方的眼角挂着泪水，他轻柔地帮对方擦去，继续说：“但他可厉害了，帮我赶走了不怀好意的人，还分糖给我吃。虽然那个时候他扎着冲天辫，看起来凶巴巴的，但是唱歌时却很温柔，很好听。”  
“我找了很久才找到他，再次见到他是他有了翅膀，通透的蓝色，像宝石一样，虽然是被赠予的，但换作是别人绝不可能让翅膀变得那般美丽。那时我紧张急了，眼神忍不住往他身上飘，连舞伴是谁都没记住，明明平时见过的脸就绝对不会忘记。”  
“翔太，见到你的时候我就感觉到了，我们的命运将互相缠绕。”宫馆郑重地托起渡边的双手，降落在地面上，单膝跪下。  
“我会一直注视着你的，请永远留在我身边。”

冬Comic很快就到了，刚进场馆，早早做好功课的佐久间就拉着工具人岩本到处搜刮本子，留阿部和深泽坐摊。  
“谢谢惠顾，一共680元，啊正好，真贴心。”深泽递过本子，面前的女孩子接过本子之后鞠躬飞快地跑走了。  
“那个，我超级喜欢您写的文……能签个名吗？”  
“谢谢，当然可以，请问名字写什么？”  
旁边的阿部正在和粉丝交流，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，整个人闪闪发光。穿着lo裙的女孩子伸出手，他大方地握住。女孩子就像见到自己最喜欢的偶像一样激动，满脸透红，努力把尖叫抑制在喉咙里。  
没过多久吵吵闹闹地一波人买完本子走了，阿部坐下，深泽把水递过去。  
“啊，谢谢。”  
“阿部ちゃん真的好有人气啊，好厉害。”  
“别这么说，ふっか出主推CP的本子时也是这个待遇吧？”  
“我们家小模特才刚起步呢，CP自身都不算很火啊。”深泽抓起手机，“水快没了，你要喝什么，我让照去买。”  
“啊，那就红茶吧。”  
岩本没有回消息，等了几分钟后，深泽拨了电话：“喂照，待会回来时候带几瓶饮料，阿部ちゃん要红茶。”  
“你说什么？我听不清。”周围有些吵闹，深泽不由得放大说话声音。  
“我就要一直喝的那个。”  
“哈？喂，バカ，这种时候别装傻啊。”  
“总之回来一趟，佐久间也买了不少本子吧？提着多重啊，先回来放一放。”  
深泽挂了电话，叹了口气，佐久间过于元气的声音还在他耳边嗡嗡作响，旁边的阿部发出了轻微的笑声：“说起来，你和照一点都没变呢，从高中开始。这么多年了你们还在一起，我也算是嗑到真的了。”  
“怎么可能没变啊，现在是社会人，早就没以前那么单纯的时光了，”深泽摆摆手，犹豫了一会，他又问道，“阿部ちゃん对佐久间的事怎么想？你看，你们俩不是大学同学嘛。”  
“怎么想……”阿部思考了一会，“他以前是舞蹈社的社长，平时看起来爱闹，喜欢开玩笑，但实际上也是个很认真的人。后辈都有一点点怕他，因为他要求很严格嘛，但是他对自己的要求更加严格，很努力。所以站在舞台上的时候才在闪闪发光，让人挪不开眼。”  
“喜欢上ゆり組也是，无意间发现佐久间喜欢，有些好奇，就去看了舘様的演唱会。啊，本人并不知道这件事，替我保密哦。”  
“阿部ちゃん……你是不是喜欢……”深泽话说到一半，被经过摊面前两个女孩子大声的闲谈打断了。  
“你知道吗？刚才我看到两个长得超帅的男生在排bl本呢！”  
“真的？”  
“一个严肃又帅气的高个子男生和一个超可爱的金发男生，看起来超级般配！”  
“说不定是一对呢……”  
深泽和阿部：“……”  
深泽拍拍阿部的肩：“总之我先替照说句对不起。”  
“诶？”  
“放心，会替你保密的。”

“小姐姐好！这个限定本请来两本！”佐久间掏出备好的零钱，拍在桌上。  
后面的岩本把整个人都快扑到桌子上的佐久间拽了回来：“你声音太大，吓到人家了。”  
“没事没事，那个，谢谢支持，祝你们幸福！”摊主递上本子，为了不影响后面的队伍，佐久间接过本子之后呆滞地被岩本推到队列之外。几秒之后，他终于反应过来他们被人误会了，他不小心拆了自己嗑的CP。“对不起！”佐久间拿出土下座的气势说。  
“无所谓啦……这点小事不用在意……”  
“回去吧，这是最后一本了，刚才ふっか他们说要饮料来着？”佐久间拎着两大袋自己买的本子，倍感满足，今天他想要的本子全抢到了。  
“我帮你拿一袋吧，说起来，”岩本问，“你对阿部ちゃん的事怎么想？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我就是感觉，你这次那篇蝴蝶仙子的文和平时的风格不太像，特别是那个结尾。”岩本接过佐久间手中的一袋本子，“感觉像是要倾诉什么似的，那篇文是你和阿部ちゃん一起去咖啡馆写的吧，发生了什么吗？”  
岩本的话把佐久间从自我隐瞒中拽了出来，他不得不承认写那个结尾时脑子里的确想着阿部。他那天回去之后莫名地有些难过，才写出了渡边的那段独白。通宵写完的他倒在床上呼呼大睡，梦到了阿部ちゃん，有着绿色的蝴蝶翅膀的阿部ちゃん，翡翠一样纯净的绿色。阿部ちゃん越飞越高，终于他那双小小的粉色翅膀也追不动，体力耗尽的他从半空坠落。  
文里面宫馆拦住了要离开的渡边，但是梦境里阿部ちゃん却自己飞走了，就像大学毕业之后的阿部ちゃん再也没有跟他联系。  
他为什么有些难过呢？  
他这是再次遇到阿部ちゃん之后，再次开始憧憬对方，再次心动了吗。  
佐久间攥紧手上的塑料袋。  
“你想多啦，这说明阿部ちゃん教导有方不是吗，偶尔换换风格不也挺好。”

“干杯！”  
晚上四人和他们相熟的一些写手画手举行了庆功宴，腐男子果然还是稀有物种，大家都是温柔可爱的女孩子。  
“真的没想到四位都是男生……真少见。”  
“这说明ゆり組之间的感情真的很深啊，连我们都被打动了。”深泽回话，又转头看了一眼瘫在榻榻米上不动的佐久间，“你怎么了？平时最活蹦乱跳的不就是你吗。”  
“这家伙今天在场馆里上蹿下跳地抢本子，精力耗尽了吧。”岩本说。  
佐久间今晚没怎么说话，一方面是他的确累了，另一方面，他还在思考那个问题，他是否再次对阿部ちゃん心动了。  
说起来，他以前又是怎么让感情淡下去的来着？  
“さく，你还好吗？”  
一张放大的阿部的脸突然出现在他面前，佐久间吓得一抖，头撞上身后的墙壁。  
“好痛！”  
接着他就被阿部搂进怀里，查看头顶是否撞出伤口，对方揉着他的头：“你怎么回事啊，小心一点。”阿部的声音在很近很近的地方响起，和他的胸腔共振。  
“期间限定さん和市民さん关系真好啊。”有人感叹。  
换做是平时，别的什么人，佐久间肯定会开玩笑地说“谢谢，我们在交往”。但他现在手足无措地待在阿部怀里，心跳越来越快，像是少女动画里特效一样。  
那天佐久间是被阿部送回家的。  
“那我走了，好好休息。”  
楼道的灯光打在阿部ちゃん身上，给他的棕发镀上一层暖黄色的光晕，使得整个人看起来像冬日的暖阳。佐久间前倾，扑到对方怀里，手臂在对方的腰上收紧。  
“佐久间？”  
几秒后，佐久间挣扎着直起身，轻轻说了句“谢谢，晚安”，还没等到对方的回复就拉上门。  
やばいやばいやばいやばい，他蹲在门后，心中警铃大作。  
佐久间大介，自认为是直男的腐男子一枚，再次对同一位同性心动了。

大学时代的佐久间放任自己的心动消散了，然而已经是个成熟的社会人士的他，并且在得知阿部也是腐男子的情况下，决定拼一把。  
冬Comic之后不久就是佐久间等来的有生之年系列，渡边翔太和宫馆凉太的合作演唱会，他和阿部两个欧皇都抽到了票，他决定在演唱会之后向阿部表白。上天似乎很眷顾他们，两人开出了连座的神席，就在主舞台中间偏左的位置。  
“我遇上奇迹了！”佐久间立马和深泽汇报，“这是多么渺小的概率！我和阿部ちゃん果然是被命运的红线牵着的！”  
“你怕不是把一年份的欧气都用光了，小心点。”深泽回道，过了两分钟又发消息问，“对了，你礼物买好了吗？”  
“ふっか问你礼物买好没有，”阿部正举着佐久间的手机帮他跟海报照相，无意间看到了line的消息提示，“什么礼物？”  
“啊，那个，我妈生日快到了，咨询了一下ふっか。”佐久间随便找了个借口搪塞过去，拿回自己的手机，“谢谢。”  
“被阿部ちゃん看见了啊！幸好我找理由搪塞过去了。”  
“抱歉，所以到底买了什么？”  
“还是上次我们说的那个。”  
“……真够狂的啊佐久间，告白就送戒指。”  
“有什么不行的，舘様设计的对戒，我送的是周边，你想到哪去了。”  
“你绝对不是这么想的吧……”深泽想告诉佐久间阿部喜欢上ゆり組真正的契机，但想想阿部说的保密，把对话框里的文字删掉。  
反正这两个最后也能成的，不差这一句。

这真是一场绝美的演出，照明，舞台设计，演出服，舞蹈，都是极好的，佐久间被两人的和声感动得泪流满面。演出过半，MC时间到了，全场坐下，他才发现他正好坐在渡边放水的正前方。  
“翔太！”佐久间挥舞着荧光棒喊了一声。  
“啊，谢谢。”对方居然回应他了，微笑着对他挥挥手，接到神级饭撒的佐久间被击沉，倒在阿部肩上。  
“说起来，今年过年久违地回老家了。”渡边说，“那个，和凉太一起。”  
佐久间和阿部转头看向对方，两双眼睛闪闪发光，交换了一个你知我知的眼神，心满意足地嗑着CP。毕竟，渡边很少在公开场合喊宫馆的名字。  
“还去逛了小时候经常逛的商业街。”宫馆接道，“完全没被发现。”  
“我们两个裹得都严严实实的，帽子拉到这里。”渡边伸手在鼻子的位置比划了一下，阿部发出轻柔的笑声。  
“还回幼儿园看了看呢，虽然那天休园，但是园长老师专程过来了。”  
“老师送的高级毛巾你用了吗？”渡边说，“触感超级棒。”  
“那演唱会结束之后用好了，啊咧？”宫馆突然注意到了什么，朝渡边那边走去，“翔太，左手……”  
渡边后退，把左手藏起来：“什么都没有哦，什么都没有。”然而佐久间的位置看得一清二楚，渡边的左手无名指上戴着戒指。两人一番挣扎，宫馆举起渡边的左手，摄像机无情对焦，大屏幕里的戒指很眼熟，佐久间最近也才刚刚购入，是宫馆设计的对戒。  
“舘さん，这个，设计的戒指有蓝色的部分……”渡边语无伦次地解释，“然后你也知道我演唱会的荧光棒都是蓝的，我就觉得挺适合我的。”  
“你想要的话我可以送你啊，”宫馆露出笑容，“那明天我也戴红色那个好了，正好凑一对。”  
“啊没关系，明天我不戴了。”佐久间看到渡边通红的耳朵。  
宫馆松开渡边，走回自己的位置：“其实我设计对戒的时候也有想到翔太的事。”  
“诶？”渡边和全场观众一起发出疑问的声音。  
“这个戒指的理念是，和恋人一起戴也行，当结婚戒指也行，买回去和亲朋好友一起戴也行。”宫馆解释着，“就是想用戒指牵住一段感情，不管是友情，亲情，爱情也好，每个人和每个人之间的感情是独一无二的。所以，设计这对戒指的时候我想着的是和翔太的友情，我们认识很久了嘛。”  
佐久间看向阿部，凑到他耳边悄悄说：“怎么办，我一点都不相信舘様说的话。”  
“我也不信，总之是爱情，我嗑到了。”阿部回答。  
“是真的，ゆり組是真的。”  
精彩绝伦的演出还在继续，最后的大合唱佐久间轻声跟唱，再次泪流满面，他看向身边的阿部。对方跟着节奏挥舞着荧光棒，似乎是注意到了他的视线，转过头，脸上笑容灿烂，在昏暗的光线中虚幻又美好。  
佐久间此刻被喜欢的人和主推们围绕着，感觉自己幸福极了。

演唱会结束后，意犹未尽的两人踏着虚浮的脚步回家。佐久间假装站累了，带着阿部到附近的公园坐下，两人刷着推特，看看今晚大家对演唱会的感想，以及有没有什么漏掉的糖。  
“这条……是在说我们俩吗？”佐久间把手机举到阿部面前。  
“坐在我前面的是两个帅哥男饭，金发さん和棕发さん，翔太君拿水杯的时候对他们饭撒了，我也趁机看到了翔太君的笑容，谢谢两位www感觉那两位的感情就像舘様和翔太君一样，MC大家坐下没多久金发さん就一直靠在棕发さん身上，大合唱的时候他们还对视了，感情真好啊。”  
“哦哦，我完全没注意，你一直靠着我吗。”  
“我也没意识到。”  
阿部继续低头刷着推特，佐久间悄悄把戒指从包里掏出来，攥在手上。  
“那个，阿部ちゃん，我有话要对你说。”  
“什么？”  
“那个，我喜欢阿部ちゃん，是真的恋爱的喜欢。”佐久间猛地掏出兜里的戒指，“请和我交往！”佐久间的声音有点大，在寂静空荡的公园中回响。  
“好啊。”轻柔的夜风飘来阿部的回答。  
佐久间抬头，满脸不敢相信的表情：“真的？”  
“我也喜欢佐久间，从很久很久以前开始。”阿部满脸笑容，“佐久间或许不知道，你在练习室晕倒那次，我背你回去的时候我们差点就kiss了，是你的室友突然进来才被打断的。”  
阿部握住佐久间的手：“所以，你之前问我记不记得这件事的时候，我说谎了，因为那时我想偷亲你来着。我大学时代就开始喜欢佐久间了，虽然你平时爱闹爱开玩笑，但认真起来让人挪不开眼。我们俩那时真的像正反面一样，没有一点共同点，但我就是不自觉地跟随着你。”  
“当时我太胆小，我逃了。再次见面的时候，我以为我早忘了原来的心情，但是，一直待在佐久间身边的话，果然还是会被吸引啊。”  
“对不起，”阿部抱住佐久间，“要是我能再勇敢点就好了。”  
“这么说我也是啊……要是早点跟阿部ちゃん说就好了。”佐久间挣脱阿部的怀抱，“我要帮阿部ちゃん戴戒指！无名指！”  
“嗯，啊，你跟ふっか说的礼物就是这个啊。”阿部伸出手，“难怪他前段时间跟我说什么高中要订纪念戒指，问我手指的size，真厉害啊佐久间。”  
“ふっか能找到这个理由也挺厉害的。”佐久间掏出另外一个戒指，“阿部ちゃん也帮我戴上吧。”  
佐久间看着渐渐靠近自己无名指指根的戒指，心满意足，戴完戒指之后，阿部并没有松手，而是掏出另外一串手链给他戴上。  
“这是？”手链上的宝石在灯下折射出漂亮的粉色微光。  
“之前看到了就觉得很适合你，一直没机会送。”阿部举起左手，“我也有一条，这样就凑成一对了。”阿部手腕上的手链折射着绿光，是他梦中远飞的蝴蝶翅膀的颜色。  
“阿部ちゃん！最喜欢阿部ちゃん了！”佐久间重新抱住对方。  
“我也是，要去我家过夜吗？”  
“要！”

佐久间做了个梦。  
他努力扇动自己小小的翅膀，但使不上力气，从高空坠落。眼前渐渐模糊，接着，他被人接住。他慢慢睁开眼，眼前充盈着温柔的绿色光晕，接着是神情温柔的阿部ちゃん。  
“别害怕，我接住你了。” 阿部ちゃん说。  
佐久间在睡梦中露出微笑，翻了个身，腿搭在阿部的腰上。  
佐久间大介，腐男子一枚，最近开始谈恋爱了。

END

番外一：  
“我先到了，坐在老位置。”  
“好，我已经下电车了，抱歉，教授拉着我聊了好久。”  
佐久间坐在咖啡馆写着剧本，最近交好的一位叫塩麹的画手看上了他随手写的一个脑洞，想和他联合出本子，拜托他来写剧本。  
门上的风铃响了，前台的服务员小姐姐发出小声的惊叫，佐久间抬头，他最喜欢的舘様就站在他面前。  
“不好意思，我们想在这里喝个下午茶，那个，电视局的拍摄……”  
小姐姐匆忙跑回店里面喊店长，佐久间直愣愣地盯着就站在眼前的宫馆，心想今年一整年的演唱会落选都值了。  
“你好。”宫馆跟他打招呼。  
佐久间一时间不知道怎么回应，总之先朝宫馆举起了左手。  
“啊，这是我设计的戒指？谢谢。”宫馆露出笑容，整个人在闪闪发亮，佐久间内心的小人在欢快地打滚。  
“抱歉佐久间，我来迟了，啊！”刚刚进门的阿部和宫馆对上了眼，惊讶地捂住嘴巴，像少女似的反应。  
“啊，两位的戒指，是一对的吗？”心细的宫馆并没有看漏阿部手上的戒指。  
“我们两个是舘様和渡边さん的粉丝，前段时间的演唱会也去看了，真的超级棒！”终于找回声音的佐久间说。  
这时店长出来了，答应了宫馆的要求，冷清的咖啡馆一下涌进一大批摄影师，照明师和化妆师。换了位置的两人在角落重新坐下，工作人员似乎还在调整摄像机，这时宫馆带着渡边走过来。佐久间瞬间僵硬，抓住阿部的手。  
“啊，我记得你们两个，MC环节拿水的时候你们和我打招呼了。”渡边说。  
“谢谢！”佐久间站起来深深鞠躬，把面前两人都吓了一跳。  
“抱歉，他大部分时候都在情绪高涨的状态。”阿部把佐久间拽着坐下。  
“两位还戴着那款戒指呢。”宫馆向渡边介绍，又问他们，“友情的象征？”  
佐久间不安地看看阿部，阿部拍了拍他的背。“爱情，”阿部笑着说，“正好就是我们去看两位的演唱会的那天，他向我表白了。”  
“哦！恭喜！”“祝两位幸福。”渡边和宫馆露出微笑，摄影机似乎设置好了，两人回归外景工作。  
“阿部ちゃん，我们向他们汇报恋情了呢。”佐久间看着走远的两人，感觉很不可思议。  
“嗯，跟佐久间在一起，感觉一切都好幸运。”阿部说，“看来我们理应在一起。”

番外二：  
一年一度的夏Comic到了，这次岩本和深泽没和他们一起出本，出的是他们的主推CP。阿部自己出了同人本，佐久间则是和塩麹出了小说漫画双拼的本子。  
“たくまさん谢谢你！要不是你帮我贴网点我就真的赶不上了！”名叫向井康二的青年抱住佐久间，“能顺利出本真的太好了！”  
“是さくま，你们画手能不能做做时间把控啊。”佐久间努力挣脱向井令人窒息的拥抱。  
“佐久间，你先做好自己的时间把控在说这句话吧。”两个高大的人突然出现在他们的摊位，挡住了光。  
“啊，ふっか，照，你们就这样丢下摊不管啦？  
“完售了，印得太少了，没想到我们家小模特都这么火了。”深泽老母亲式流泪。  
“阿部ちゃん呢？”岩本问。  
“去买喝的了，” 佐久间拍着向井的背，“康二，这两位是お丸さん和タピオカ，也算是和你有重合喜欢的CP。”  
“哦，两位好，我是大家的万能调味料，塩麹不如向井康二，叫我康二就好。”向井凑近观察岩本，“啊，我见过你，你是佐久间さん的男朋友吧？冬Comic的时候你来过我的摊。”  
“……他不是，你从哪听到的这个消息啊。”佐久间黑着脸，深泽和岩本叹了口气。  
“诶？佐久间さん不是说你有男朋友吗？”  
“不是照啊！是阿部ちゃん！今早我们不是一起来的吗，我和阿部ちゃん还带着同款戒指和手链呢。”佐久间把左手凑到向井面前。  
“抱歉……完全没发现。”  
深泽举手：“啊，顺便一提，这位是我的男朋友。”他指了指旁边的岩本。  
“诶！！！！！”这声是佐久间发出的，过于元气的声音引得几个路人侧目。  
“怎么了？啊，ふっか，照，好久不见。”阿部刚把饮料放在桌上，就被向井抓起左手:“真的诶，好浪漫啊。”  
佐久间则是抓着阿部的肩: “阿部ちゃん！原来ふっか和照是一对吗！”  
“你不知道吗？他们俩高中毕业就在一起了，”阿部扭头看向两位罪魁祸首，“诶？你们没告诉佐久间？”  
“可能忘了，抱歉……”深泽和岩本抬头，假装四处开风景。  
佐久间停止袭击阿部，转而握住两人的手：“我觉得你们之间的感情很妙，可否让我听听你们的故事？”  
“请允许我拒绝。”两道冷漠的声音同时响起。  
佐久间大介，幸福美满的腐男子一枚，后知后觉地发现自己嗑到了人生中第一对成真的CP。


End file.
